nnjwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zack Blaze
Zack Blaze is a superstar signed to WWE competing on the Smackdown! brand. Debut Blaze would debut as a Face at WrestleMania 27 as a face, defeating Hardcore Holly in a squash match. In the coming weeks, he would show signs of a heel turn asking The Miz to take him as his new apprentice.Afterwords The Miz would chose Zack Blaze as his new apprentice, this would cause Alex to get angry and attack Zack to a point that SmackDown he challenged Zack to a Steel Cage where if Zack lost he would have to leave WWE and if Alex won, he would become The Miz's permanent rookie, Alex would lose thanks to help from The Miz who pulled Zack out of the cage. This would lead to Zack turning heel and becoming the new VP of Communications for the Miz. In the following months, Blaze would become The Miz's bodyguard, often taking hits from his rivals for him. During a Survivor Series tag team match, Team Miz vs Team Kane, Blaze would be eliminated first by Kane via a Tombstone piledriver. Blaze would then be taken off television via storyline. World Champion After recovering from his injury, Blaze returned as a Raw superstar announcing he would cash in his NXT Success clause at The Last Stand PPV. At Last Stand, Blaze eliminated Christian with the Hidden Spark but was defeated by Randy Orton with an RKO. The next night on Raw, Blaze challenged and defeated Orton for the title thanks to Christian hitting Orton with the World Championship belt. On Raw, it was hinted that Blaze and Kane might start another feud when Kane appeared on the stage distracting Blaze during a match.Blaze would make a heel turn disqualifying himself to retain his championship in a Fatal Four Way Match at The War Of Wars PPV, weeks later Blaze would lose the world championship to Christian After losing the world title, Blaze took a hiatus. It was explained in storyline, The Miz injured him. Blaze returned to WWE on October 31,2011 in a match against The Miz turning him face. He would be announced to team with Cena and The Rock at Survivor Series 2011. After Survivor Series, Blaze showed intention for the WWE Championship. At the Royal Rumble Blaze would enter at 19 and be eliminated by John Cena. After the Royal Rumble, Blaze would attack Drew McIntyre and Dolph Ziggler. On the following Smackdown, Blaze would announce he had signed an "Exclusive contract" with Monday Night Raw SuperShow and Smackdown at once and would get involved with the Batista/Daniel Bryan main event attacking Bryan. Blaze would get into a feud with Brock Lesnar on Smackdown and start a feud with The Miz replacing R-Truth who had been injured. It was announced that it would be Blaze against Sheamus at WrestleMania 28. Before their match at WrestleMania 28, Blaze would team with Sheamus against Kane and The Great Khali in a winning effort, then they shook hands, showing signs of a team being formed.At Mania, Blaze failed to defeat Sheamus. Following this, Blaze took time off to recover from an injury he sustained from a White Noise from Sheamus. Sporadic Appearances Throughout 2013 and 2014, Blaze would make seldom appearances due to dates on his contract being few and far between, leaving no room for long-term feuds, and only one-night showings, which mainly consisted of surprise opponents. Resurgence At SummerSlam 2015, Blaze returned to WWE for a full-time schedule, defeating The Miz in a Last Man Standing match. With the reboot of WWE, it was announced he would take part of the tournament to decide the new WWE Internet Champion. Category:Smackdown Category:Wrestler